


Aussi fort qu'un garçon

by malurette



Category: Versailles no Bara | Rose of Versailles
Genre: Comrades in Arms, Drabble Collection, Family, Gen, Gender Roles, Short One Shot, Soldiers
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9897623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: mini recueil de mini fics autour du destin d'Oscar ;1ère vignette : Où tout a commencé, par un cri de naissance vigoureux et l'idée folle d'un père...2ème : Le rôle du 'fils'.3ème : Et son rôle de chef pour ses hommes.4ème : La notion de famille.





	1. Grand-Mère, Général, Oscar - Aussi fort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où tout a commencé, par un cri de naissance vigoureux et l’idée folle d’un père…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Aussi fort qu’un garçon !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Versailles no Bara  
>  **Personnages :** Grand-Mère, papa Jarjayes, bébé Oscar (et maman Jarjayes qui doit être là aussi mais qui ne participe pluss vraiment, son travail fait ?)  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Ikeda Riyoko, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Avec une exclamation ravie, la petite main se referme aussitôt dessus avec une force étonnante. » (racine)  
>  d’après Drakys> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (12-18 sept. ’12)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : le tout début  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Avec une force étonnante pour ses petits poumons tout neufs, la sixième petite fille des Jarjayes pousse ses premiers cris. La demoiselle est bien petite, toute menue, déjà jolie comme sa maman, à peine déformée par la naissance. Une petite princesse, dit-on.

Une autre sage-femme la considérerait facilement comme trop frêle pour survivre, mais pas Grand-Mère qui a déjà vu naître et grandir ses sœurs aînées, toutes vivantes. Et quand bien même, la puissance de sa voix dément toute fragilité.

Même l’heureux papa la loue : cette petite a déjà assez de personnalité pour être plutôt son fils !


	2. Oscar - Comme un homme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le rôle du "fils".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Comme un homme  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Versailles no Bara  
>  **Personnage :** Oscar de Jarjayes  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Ikeda Riyoko, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Et si c’est son innocence qu’il devra en premier sacrifier, il la jettera volontiers pour le bien commun. » (1/3)  
> d’après Chonaku55> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 au 26 février ’13)   
> **Nombre de mots :** 100

Comme un homme, et même mieux que nombre d’hommes, Oscar a appris à manier l’épée, le pistolet et le verbe. Elle ne craint rien en duel, quelle que soit l’arme choisie, et même sans qu’il y ait à tirer les armes. Esprit libre et éduqué, langue acérée sans jamais se départir de la politesse de son rang, elle sait faire taire ses détracteurs.

Du coup l’on tolère son existence, comme le « fils » des Jarjayes, pour perpétuer le nom et l’on oublie qu’elle est femme. Car enfin, où ira le monde le jour où toutes les femmes recevront une telle éducation ?


	3. Oscar/André - Fraternité

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De la notion de famille, de sang et de cœur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Fraternité  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Versailles no Bara (Lady Oscar)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Oscar de Jarjayes & André Grandier  
>  **Genre :** léger angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Ikeda Riyoko, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « Famille » d’après 31_jours  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** jusqu’à la fin de la série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 404

Oscar a grandi solitaire, malgré cinq sœurs aînées pour l’entourer. La première était déjà presque grande à sa naissance, la plus jeune avait une paire d’années de plus. Très vite, passé le temps des langes, leurs parents ont séparé la fratrie pour leur donner une éducation différente. Oscar, disposant d’un précepteur particulier, apprenant des choses différentes de celles enseignées par la gouvernante à ces demoiselles de Jarjayes, jouait fort peu avec ses sœurs ; les enfants passaient fort peu de temps avec leurs parents et les voyaient surtout aux repas. 

Il y avait bien quelques cousins lointains, rencontrés de temps à autre, qui émaillaient parfois sa solitude, mais aucun n’est jamais devenu un compagnon de jeux. Même les enfants des domestiques étaient trop vieux, assez pour entrer à leur tour en service. Les Jarjayes n’avaient plus de grands-parents depuis longtemps. Celle que tout le monde appelait Grand-Mère était servante depuis des générations. Elle a couvé comme une poule ses poussins tantes, cousins, sœurs, et regrettent que ces demoiselles s’en aillent se marier ailleurs et mettre leurs futurs petits en nourrice chez d’autres.  
Sa longue expérience lui permettait une familiarité poussée avec la famille entière de ses maîtres malgré la différence de rangs.  
Et c’est ainsi qu’à l’âge de douze ans, elle amena son petit-fils, André, au service particulier d’Oscar : il était son compagnon de jeux désormais !

De là, Oscar finit son enfance et entra dans l’âge adulte en grandissant avec André, comme deux amis, pas tout à fait des frères. Il était peut-être une sorte de cousin ?  
Il n’y avait entre eux pas de liens de sang, même pas celui versé pour accompagner un serment, seulement des écorchures récoltées ensemble en faisant mille bêtise. Ils eurent la chance de ne jamais récolter de blessure grave au passage.  
Enfin, avec André, Oscar a grandi, mûri, partagé mille aventures, quelques déconvenues et même des larmes. Leur chemin ensemble, malheureusement, menait à une impasse…

À la fin, ils n’auraient jamais pu devenir mari et femme et fonder peut-être ensemble une nouvelle famille. Ils se firent époux pourtant, loin des regards des hommes comme de Dieu, rejetant la différence de rang qui n’avait plus lieu d’être dans ce monde nouveau de fraternité et d’égalité entre tous. Pour une nuit seulement et le reste de leur courte vie, la finissant sans regret, encore à leur bonheur secret et à la certitude de faire leur devoir patriotique.


	4. Oscar & André - Une erreur de trop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Son rôle de chef pour ses hommes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une erreur de trop  
>  **Auteur :**  
>  **Base :** Versailles no Bara  
>  **Personnage/Couple :** Oscar de Jarjayes (/André)  
>  **Genre :** angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Ikeda Riyoko, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Oscar se prend la tête entre les mains et presse ses tempes pour s’empêcher de hurler. »  
> d’après Alaiya666 sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 – 30 juin ’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : arc du Masque Noir  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Oscar se prend la tête entre les mains et presse ses tempes pour s’empêcher de hurler.

André… André mutilé par sa faute. Il a failli mourir et elle ne supporterait pas de le perdre. Il risque encore de perdre la vue et elle ne supporterait pas non plus. André aveugle perdrait aussi bien sa vie que s’il mourait. Ça serait peut-être même pire. Il est son compagnon d’armes, il ne pourrait être rien d’autre, et elle sans lui que vaudrait-elle ?

Il faut qu’elle se reprenne. Qu’elle le protège. C’est son rôle de chef. Elle n’a plus droit à l’erreur.


End file.
